


[Podfic] The Long Line of Locks

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Djinni, Experimentation, Gen, Imprisonment, Mage, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rescue, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the long line of locks, Bruce waits for a chance to escape. Collared, imprisoned, property of the army. Until Lord Mage Anthony Stark ... decides he's not having that.</p><p>Fantasy AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Long Line of Locks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Line of Locks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418321) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



###  **Streaming Link:**

[[click here for streaming on wordpress]](http://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/01/03/the-long-line-of-locks/)

  


###  **Length:**

0:35:58

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (32.9 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cxjj188mc7df6o3/The+Long+Line+of+Locks.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/915csare09tws364qesyriw13nc2xw30)
  * **M4B Download (50.7 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2caggmh7q9522sq/The_Long_Line_of_Locks.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/jlf2udqvvwy5ef1uzwpwqc9sg4xulsea)




End file.
